


Toy Drive

by QueenPlatypus



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Shopping Malls, Toys, generosity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPlatypus/pseuds/QueenPlatypus
Summary: Ethan and Hailey were both chosen to represent the hospital at the mall. The goal? Convince people to give to the toy drive.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 7





	Toy Drive

Every year when the holidays were around the corner, there was a toy drive organized for the children at Edenbrook.

All around Boston were multiple deposit sites where people could donate their old toys along with some money if they wanted to: various community centers, libraries, campuses, the town hall and even some in shops.

The most important donation spot in the city still remained at Copley Place, one of the biggest malls. And once a week, usually on Saturday, two representatives from Edenbrook would sit at a table to talk to people about the hospital’s mission and promote the donations. Those two people were usually picked up randomly among all the working staff, no matter what their occupation was in the immense building.

And for this particular day… Ethan had his name drawn out along with a certain resident who shrugged innocently. Still, he knew better. Yet, she persisted on saying that she had nothing to do with it.

“Our names were picked randomly. How could I have something to do with it?” She asked while setting up the table.

“All I’m saying is that it wouldn’t be the first time you’re plotting something without my involvement.” He pointed out.

“True… But even so, the names were picked in front of everyone. You’re not saying that I replaced by hand every single name in the hats to put ours in, yes?”

Hailey smoothed the tablecloth before turning to him, a smirk on her face.

“Besides… I have way better tricks to get you alone… And in a less public place, if you know what I mean.”

She winked, turning her back to him to pick up the contents of one of the boxes. He huffed, shaking his head with a roll of his eyes before helping her set up the table. In a way, this wouldn’t be so bad. After all, he would spend a few hours with her here, than maybe some more later.

After a few minutes, the table was ready and little empty boxes to collect possible donations were set up at the front.

“Coffee?”

“Yes please.”

“I’ll be right back.”

He headed towards the nearest coffee counter and got in line, checking out the menu exposed. His turn came and he ordered the two coffees, going back to the table. He stopped at a short distance, seeing her interact with two other women, one of the pamphlets opened and talking with an easy smile on her face. He only walked up when the two of them were gone, handing her her coffee.

“Thank you.”

He sat down as she took a sip.

“Did they say they would ‘think about it’?”

“Sounds like you were almost here. But I expected it, most people come here to shop for Christmas, for gifts to offer their own families. Not to stop by a little table with two doctors and give out toys.”

“Don’t beat yourself up. There are some people who will donate.”

“I know, but…”

She sighed.

“Thing is… I can’t really blame those who don’t. In a way, I get it. I might have been the same if I wasn’t the one behind the table. Also, we don’t know how well they are financially. But… Those kids back at Edenbrook don’t get to experience a ‘normal’ holiday frenzy. Most of the time, their family aren’t able to offer them gifts because they’re already spending so much to keep whatever treatment they have going on. And receiving free toys, books can help them feel slightly better. Money is good too because it helps for treatment, but… toys are more enjoyable in the eyes of a little kid stuck in the same bed all day every day.”

“I know. Even though we already have some toys in the pediatric aisle, adding something new once in a while gives a boost in morale.”

“Yes, it really does.”

She turned her head to look at him.

“I never told you why exactly I wanted to become a doctor, right?”

“It remained at you being inspired by my work.”

She smiles.

“Yes… In a way. But way before I was able to even get my hands on your articles, I mean.”

“No.”

“Okay… My family has always been close. Me and my cousins used to sleep at each other’s house all the time, we went on soooo many camping trips and we were all inseparable. In a way, we were all besties.”

“Besties as best friends, correct?”

“Yes. Anyway… When I was around five or six, my parents told me that my favorite cousin, Leah, couldn’t come anymore and that she couldn’t stay at her house for a while because she had to stay in a hospital.”

“What did she have?”

“Leukemia.”

He nodded.

“I still had school and everything, so we couldn’t go and see her that often. So… I remember her losing her hair, her skin becoming paler and her body becoming weaker. We’re both born the same year, her being a few months older than me only. So… It hit me hard, seeing her like this. And yet, I couldn’t even start imagining how hard it must have been for her at that time.”

She sighed.

“Fortunately, she survived. She’s a photographer back home with her own business. She’s doing really well and she looks like nothing ever happened to her. And really, I’m very happy for her, she deserves to have a great life after all she’s been through. But… There’s one memory of that darker time I was never able to shake off.”

“Do you want to tell me?”

“Yes… It’s quite simple to picture, but… It was two days before December 25th. My parents and I, we went to visit her and we brought her some toys. When we presented them to her, she was… so happy. Even more than what she usually was when she was healthy and living at home. We played together for a while, but out of nowhere, she dropped one of the toys and she started to cry. Of course, I went closer, wondering what was wrong, but she pushed me and screamed at me. Told me to leave her alone. I know now she probably didn’t mean it, but… This memory just stuck with me. I don’t even know if Leah remembers it.”

Hailey shrugged and smiled.

“Anyway… She’s why I wanted to become a doctor in the first place. With years, I started to gain other purposes, but… This is where it all started.”

Ethan took this in mind, but he got up.

“I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?” She asked.

He shrugged before turning away and walking. He stopped before the mall’s map of the stores, eyeing the toy ones. With them in mind, he walked to the closest, got himself a cart and walked through the alleys, picking up some enticing toys. Once the cart was full and the nearby shoppers stopped looking at him curiously, he went to the checkout, paying for everything.

“Do you want… bags?”

“No. I’ll just take the cart if you don’t mind, I’ll bring it back.”

“Sure… Okay.”

He got out of the store, returning to the table. Upon seeing him, Hailey’s eyes widened, and her lips parted. She got up, walking towards him.

“What did you do? Why… I…”

“I might not know what the shoppers’ budget is. But I know mine. And since those kids are my patients as well… I care about their wellbeing. If buying some toys for them does the trick, so be it.” He explained.

“I… Wow. I’m…”

Hailey shook her head, a smile slowly appearing on her face before she stepped closer to Ethan, cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly. Keeping one hand on the cart, he wrapped his free arm around her waist, deepening the kiss, smiling in it as she did. When they parted, she giggled.

“This is why I love you so much, Ethan Ramsey. You’re truly incredible!”

She hugged him, sighing happily into the embrace he returned with his arm already around her.

“I love you too, Hails. Now… Shall we?”

She nodded and helped him empty the cart, settling the brand new toys into the boxes. The move managed to attract some attention from the shoppers and, a while later, more where coming towards them: donating money, toys and even some books. At the end of the day, Ethan’s trunk and back of the car were full with donations.

After dropping everything off at Edenbrook, the couple headed home where they enjoyed dinner and a relaxing bath together. Before going to bed, Hailey stopped him.

“Thank you for today. For everything.”

He smiled, brushing his thumb over her cheek.

“You don’t need to thank me.”

“But I do. What you did today… It will matter. And frankly… When I asked Ines to say our names instead of the ones she would pick, I wasn’t expecting all this.”

“Hold on… You did _what_?”

She giggled, giving him a peck.

“It was for a good cause. Now, come on, I’m tired and there’s a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

He sighed.

“We’ll talk about your cheating some other time because I agree. But don’t think I’ll forget about it.”

“Suuure. Whatever you say!”

Grabbing his hand, she pulled him with her into the bed. As she settled on it, closing her eyes and pressing herself against him with a smile, he couldn’t help but replicate it. In fact, he wasn’t even mad that she made them do this together. Seeing her so happy was always worth it.

He turned off the light, pulling her even closer to him as he kissed the top of her head. As he slipped into slumber, he could only think about how today had been a good day.


End file.
